Conventional turbines, such as gas turbines, generally include three sections: a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In the compressor section, air is drawn in (e.g., from the surrounding atmosphere) and guided to the compressor using inlet guide vanes (also known as IGVs). IGVs are conventionally arranged circumferentially about the axis of the compressor section. These IGVs are conventionally aligned one at a time, using a protractor-like measurement device to determine the proper angle and spacing of each IGV as it is placed within the compressor adjacent its neighboring IGV. This device relies upon an angle measurement independent of the neighboring IGV. This process is similarly performed during both installation and maintenance of the IGVs, and can be time consuming, costly, and inaccurate.